


Khuzdul/Dwarvish Translations of Poems and Songs

by ElladPlyr



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladPlyr/pseuds/ElladPlyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Khuzdul/Dwarvish translations of poems and songs appearing in Sansûkh by determamfidd, as well as The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings trilogy by Professor J.R.R. Tolkien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Urâd zirnul u’zugh akmâth - The Iron Hills Soldiers' Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 
  * A translation of [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Khuzdul translation of The Iron Hills Soldiers Song from Sansukh, Chapter 34, made by determamfidd. My knowledge of Dwarvish comes from The Dwarrow scholar and the Professor.

**Urâd zirnul u’zugh akmâth**

Azhârê igmalul dumu ‘aban:

Bunân kidzul mabakh shamakhôn e.

Farinînu afrâg gabil rêlo

Akrâg mabakh galuz gabil ni.

 

Azhârê ma mahtadrizi luknu harkulul dumênu

Ra haga sarniki diya nutuh

Ini kidiz ra ‘ibin zanurutôn mênu aya

Shafik zirîn zasunubrukôn ma…

 

Yâ halutsun e kunh hakdzanash tarkashîn,

Ra ib-bagd tashniki id-‘urâd nimgumul,

Kunh id-shalâk tabsinatîn ins baraz ins damâm

Ra taklihikîn ni shalak-kalâh athnâbul.

 

Azhârê kashikh ra nutuh ra hubuk

Ra ins gumuz ins rukhshund.

Ganara dê  binbiriz ‘ibîn rêlo,

Kurdu rugnul diya zirn.

 

Azhârê udlag udu yadi

Kurdê jalatakrimi ankhâshal dê

Khebabê tahrani ‘uklal ra durthul

Kuth id-zâl ni mahkallata igyudul.

 

Yâ zurulmi kunh ir-rûzud tanlikhi ‘uras

Ra id-an tamgirîn agmâz ya.

Kunh ik-kâmin matankhidabi baraz khamar lo,

Ra id-manlzailukhaf batagridi bintarg e.

 

Kharma ‘ibîn ra kidiz rad um belkhur

Ig-gabil bazazazunôn ammâ.

Ra adrân ra adrân ranakmâ aklâtizd

Mahmagriti tada nunukmâ azhâr.

 

Id-maznlefâm ag zamahtaklitîn

Ra zamagnigi tu dalkmuzmul

Id-zabdul ‘erekhôn tada damum zirin

Khama ishlêk ‘uzghuizd.

 

Yâ zânriti basânê dûl id-faham

Hikhthuzul kusut arthâkh-atsal!

Bazazazzanmi nê khamatada

Zudnûê udu baraz ra khagal!

 

Yâ! Abdagi manûl thurur baglul,

Ra abnâmdiya ‘gamuz haga.

Ashakhi diya kuth akhyiji azhâgê;

Urâd zirnul khama e!

 

 

 


	2. Id-akmâthmebar - The (Broadbeam) Cradle-song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Khuzdul translation of The Broadbeam Cradle-Song from Sansukh, Chapter 37, made by determamfidd. My knowledge of Dwarvish comes from The Dwarrow scholar and the Professor.

**Id-akmâthmebar**

Kasat galz haga bart

Ubrat galz sanzigiltulkh gamil

Khama kasat tada aya galz

Tada Mahal tamahi bannô.

 

Tahliti id-dezêb udu id-manlul,

Ra tamahi izdnu d’arzud d’arzud

Kigh tayidi izdnu ni azâgmêzu

Ra haga maralmi izdnu.

 

Tahliti id-anlâkhu kibil

Sullû sullû ‘ulkhad,

Bira takhsigi hu ni tâhamêzu

Ra kigh mahkajama mê du e.

 

Tahliti ib-bulum aglâmu kidhuz

Ra tashlakîn hû du rathakhu,

Ra tamahi imrêl kurdu mim

‘uglakh du sullû id-zudûn.

 

Tahliti id-sanzigil halw ra bin-ifyal

Ra muha amrâb mim

Ra kigh tasakhi suruj thanâdê,

Ra kana jalamuha izdnu zù.

 

Khamanmi hû khama me galz ra galz,

Ra maralmi me gannul du netel

Ra ya ‘ashur bakn rûzud tada bukuna

E khulutmi ‘umral khama me.

 

Kunhra basazzini luknu,

Ra kulhra sathaki luknu,

Me hikhthuzul mamaralsu, marlelê,

La’ id-natu adrân.


	3. Nûlukhûn ni bakanda hanjajal badùzh - The Man in the Moon Stayed Up Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Khuzdul/Dwarvish translation of the version of "The Man in the Moon Stayed Up Too Late" sung by Bofur the dwarf in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey film by Peter Jackson.

**N** **ûlukhûn ni bakanda hanjajal badùzh**

Yom mambartûm, Yom mambartûm,

Undu thafor hund,

Ra yam sherekhaîzd ghuregkigh khêmurel

Kigh nûlukhûn ni ize tanakaif

Ze lomil shuliki sulnhu.

 

Kharubûn agrifî ughêg pundur

Tada lifemi inùkudlifim;

Ra ubzûnatîfumun ibindikhu

Rukhoskilzata upùndû(zata) igbil

Khrishizata ni bâl.

 

Kigh pundur inùkudlifimy lifema hey-diddle-diddle,

Kumath kigh bakandi mard:

Rukhhosha ra mahkhrishât hatam,

Darûnul zabadzdin thuruk nûlukhûn ni:

“Ubdûzh nidif gem!” aglâbahu.


	4. Tada kulhu Bilbo Baggins eznarî - That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Khuzdul/Dwarvish translation of the song "That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates" as it appears in the novel "The Hobbit" by J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Tada kulhu Bilbo Baggins eznarî**

Karkali khalad ra tabrî hazân!

Zigeli fuluk ra bâbi fukhûm!

Tada kulhu Bilbo Baggins eznarî

Mahuznarî ekhùlêd ra tursi ikhuzhâlh!

 

Khrishi nikud ra nisherabi zai ablug!

Sereji rukhush zai ablugînkhm bereji!

Baraki bashuk zai mabarînkhu ebùrej!

Shulukikiab ghuregzurmshulk medensul!

 

Tumûni ma heden ni balugi magul-huzûn;

Bakhuzîzdumunur anjajbult;

Ra kutha zirupamênu, nê makzata;

Tashfalîfizd tûm magamî!

Tada kulhu Bilbo Baggins eznarî!

Tadakuf kafî, katîur hazân!


	5. Kumath ruthukhmizimul - The Verse of the Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Khuzdul/Dwarvish translation of "The Verse of the Ring" by J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Kumath ruthukhmizimul**

Gem ruthukhmuzûm khuthûzhmulhûkh undu mingal.

Hadud khazâdzubûdul ni aban-dumizd.

Tegur amradulûnh kigh maradî.

Ze dushelzabadul ayazabadogimhu.

Ni Nargûnzdin, uznîn binaganagî.

Ze ruthukhmizim nazurîzdel. Ze ruthukhmizim umkhûhîzd.

Ze ruthukhmizim tashfabîzdel ra ni narag balhîzd.

Ni Nargûnzdin, uznîn binaganagî.


	6. Sullu tada kidiz jalataglimi ma - All That is Gold Does Not Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Khuzdul/Dwarvish translation of the poem "All That is Gold Does Not Glitter" by J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Sullu tada kidiz jalataglimi ma**

Sullu tada kidiz jalataglimi ma,

Lo sullu bataz zinîn luzun;

Ig-gamil belkul jalatena ma,

Khalât buzr marakarôn id-iklal.

 

‘Urs zamabukuna harsul,

Ulkhud zanekha askâdul;

Takrifi zagr zataniri,

Ib-binkalm zamakassat uzbad.


End file.
